Wanted
by Darkhours
Summary: Richard Castle, is a brutal, highly intelligent, sociopath, and cannot be trusted. 3xk AU. Based on the prompt by Veraflynns on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

She's finally made it. People are taking her and her job, the work she wants to do here seriously. They no longer look at her as some stupid rookie with an agenda or a woman way in over her head. The snarky remarks stopped about two weeks ago and she couldn't be more happy about it. The men at the precinct see her as their sister, someone on their side, fighting for justice as them.

She's finally past the "somebody's bitch" phase and now she's working with a homicide detective on her first real case. Royce put in a good word for her and now the cops she's been assigned to are finally giving her some real damn work. About fucking time.

She was called out to a homicide by detectives Flynns and Michaels in an apartment in Brooklyn. Everything was going to be okay. They finally trusted her and she was ready to prove herself.

Until everything went to shit.

* * *

When she walked into the apartment all eyes were on her. And they looked angry. Some held sympathy; like the M.E kneeling by the body.

"What is it?" She asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

When no one spoke up she raised her voice. "What?"

"Come look for yourself, Officer," Flynns finally spoke.

Beckett walked into the crime scene and knelt by the body of a man-early forties dressed in a suit, detective badge attached to his waist. It was Detective Green from robbery. He was one of the ones who has been giving her trouble. Always making sexual innuendos and sly comments.

Bottom line: she wasn't going to shed any tears for the guy.

But what made her breath hitch and her heart stutter in her chest was the note left on the right hand of the victim, left obviously by the killer.

**I'm excited you made this team. Welcome to the game Officer Beckett. I took my turn, your move.**

She stood abruptly after reading the p.s.

**I agree that this guy was a prick. Your welcome.**

Kate cleared her throat and directed her gaze to Michaels.

"Do we have a COD?"

"Strangulation."

"Any suspects?"

"You telling me you don't recognize this detective?" He put his hands on his hips and glared at her in astonishment.

"What?"

"The killer? It's 3XK."

"I thought he only killed women. Why would he kill a man? Go out of his M.O?"

"For you obviously."

What the hell?

"I suggest you make yourself familiar with all his cases, officer," Flynns said. "You'll need the background info."

Beckett nodded her understanding. "Has he ever left a note before?"

"First time."

"Then we should get this to handprint analysis. His writing could tell us a lot about his personality. Also the type of pen and paper he used."

"You're right. I'll get forensics on it."

"I'll start canvassing the building. Looking to see if he got caught on security video."

"Good idea."

Beckett immediately left the room, needing to get a minute to herself so she could breathe.

Is this really happening? People finally start taking her seriously and some deranged serial killer goes and does this shit? What the fuck? Can't she catch a damn break?

He killed someone. And dedicated the murder to her. He took a life. Somebody's father, somebody's son. He's taken a man from his family. No amount of bullying was worth his life over. And it's her fault. All her fault. And everybody at the precinct knows it.

She can't take this. She's still raw over her own loss.

* * *

She checked out all the 3XK files after her canvass and is reading them as if he life depended on it. And it just may.

Michaels and Flynns have her running and doing the crappy work. But what else can she expect? She's just a uniform.

Captain Montgomery pulls her into his office later that day and tells her not to let a psycho like 3XK get to her. He tells her that Green's death is in no way her fault but she's mentally shrugging him off. Nothing he says will make her feel better. Nothing will make the guilt boiling in her chest go away until 3XK is behind bars and rotting until all eternity.

She gives Montgomery a sharp, "Thankyou" before leaving.

She still has work to do.

* * *

Later that night, she's sitting at her dining room table, after having made dinner for her father who's still struggling from his new "sober-ness," reading the triple killer files. She has to know them like the back of her hand. She has a strange and dreadful feeling that this isn't going to be the last time she hears from him.

Beckett's looking over the crime scene photos after having read about them.

He strangles his victims. It's up close, raw, personal. He likes to watch the light fade in their eyes, watch as they realize they're going to die and there's nothing they can do to stop the inevitable. He's sadistic. Arrogant; he can kill up close and know the police won't find DNA or fingerprints.

So why leave the note?

He wants to get caught? Maybe.

He only kills women. It's clearly a sexual thing and he prefers blonds. He gets off on watching his potential sex partners die.

She should _so_ recommend her therapist to him.

If it's a sex thing, why weren't any of the victims raped or sexually assaulted? Is sex not enough to satisfy him? He needs to feel the ultimate domination, a writhing so intense that it can never be produced from sexually penetration. Or maybe he has a performance problem.

_Unlikely, Beckett._

Look at the skill in which he kills. Smooth, confident, fluid. He doesn't have a performance problem...and given his confidence he's probably well endowed.

_Jeez, Beckett. Filters._

But that is where most men draw their confidence from so it's natural for her to have her thoughts drawn there.

In order to over power all these women, he'd have to be strong, intimidating. So he's probably big, tall, and muscular. A rugged face that shoots immediate fear into the hearts of his victims. But he most likely can turn on the charm too, her people to trust him when he need be trusted. So he probably shaves, so from a distance women would be attracted to him instead of repulsed or scared.

Okay, admit it. He's probably good looking.

He shaves and likes blondes. He likes control, likes to dominate, and prove that he's capable of so much.

No way he doesn't watch porn. Probably hard-core, with the rough blowjobs. Only further expressing his desire to be in control.

His shave cream: Roman Feist. It numbs the skin, leaves a clean fresh feeling behind that doesn't linger. Also it sucks. The hair starts growing back fairly quickly and he likes it that way because he so rarely ever has to use his charm. That way he's in control of his hair growth.

But this is all educated guesses. She still has a lot of reading and research to do.

* * *

She dreams of him that night. He stands in her kitchen, face blurred, any details of him blurred but she knows he's smiling. And she's flustered. Can't breathe for the life of her from across the room. Then he speaks.

"We'll meet again. And this time you'll know it's me."

He comes to her then, walking with a purpose. His eyes, though blurred, are transfixed on hers. And she's so intrigued and randy that she can't do anything but watch him stride over to her. Then his lips are on hers and the intense pleasure that zips through her has her jumping awake, confused, horny, and sweaty.


	2. Chapter 2

It's amazing the things dreaming can do to you. Physically, mentally, emotionally. It fucking screws you up.

After waking up sweaty and horny Beckett changed and headed to the precinct to do more research on 3xk. But it was on the drive over that she remembers what he wrote in the note.

"I agree that this guy was a prick."

The only time she'd called Green a prick was to a bartender three nights ago at a local bar a few blocks from the precinct. If he heard her then he must've been there. or he has someone working on the inside.

Or both.

Beckett's just a uniform. She'll have to wake up a boss to tell them her break through.

* * *

"So what time did you say you got there?" Flynns asks, rubbing his eyes to help rid the last remnants of sleep out of his system.

They'd found the owner of East End bar and Grill, woke him to ask for the security video from three nights ago. He happily cooperated and now they're trying to see which guy could possibly be 3XK.

"I got there around ten thirty," answered Beckett, eager to get this guy.

"There you are," Montgomery points out.

"I was only there a half hour maybe. So this should go quickly."

They watched the screen for Beckett to begin talking to the only female bartender working this shift.

"I don't really see anybody listening," spoke Michaels.

"Yeah. I recognize most of the people in frame."

"You must've said it another time. Nice try though officer."

Michaels patted her on the back and she had to fight not to shrug him off.

"Lets continue with the handwriting analysis lead," Montgomery says. "Forensic experts should have the results in, in a few hours."

* * *

Handwriting experts came back with a profile Beckett could have guessed in her sleep. They were given a typical serial killer profile.

So now the investigation is stagnant.

She wants this guy behind bars. Not only for killing but for pissing her off. And that damn dream she can't get out of her head. She hates herself because she liked it. She's never felt more connected to another man in her life. Not even Royce, who she's finding herself falling more for. At least not in the physical sense.

"Officer Beckett. Phone on line three."

"Who is it?"

"Says he's your boyfriend."

She gives LT a funny look. She doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Beckett," she says after some hesitation.

"Did you like what I did Officer Beckett? Not my finest work but I usually don't go for males. But for you," he sighs smugly. "I'm happy to make an exception."

"Who is this?"

"It's 3XK, Katie."

Beckett snapped her fingers to get the attention of a cop beside her so they could trace the call.

"You need to come turn yourself in. Now."

"Where's the fun in that, Officer?"

"What's your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why did you really kill Green?"

"I didn't like the way he talked to you. Or the things he said about you yo other people." He said it with so much defense in his voice that he almost sounded like a different person altogether.

"Anyway Officer, I'm looking forward to meeting you."

"Got it! The signals coming from a pay phone two blocks away."

* * *

Getting prints off the phone is useless. But they'll try anyway.

No security cameras within a 3 mile range caught her guy on camera. Not that she knows who she's looking for.

It seems as if she's out of moves for this "game" they're playing.

* * *

When he first saw her it was like getting hit by a truck or falling off a cliff, the feeling of the inevitable fall off an edge. exhilarating and pulsating. He's never seen such true beauty on a woman before. She took his breath away, knocked all the sweet air right out his lungs.

His primal urge to kill was activated because he wants her. He wants her more than he needs to kill, he wants her more than air, and he doesn't know why. It drives him crazy, not knowing why he wants her, because detail is his specialty. he always knows the who, what, when, where, and why, but with her, this feeling, he's drawing a blank. Just one look at her long brown hair, strong bone structure, seaglass green eyes, and thin, toned, curved body has him falling to his knees, craving her like he's never craved another woman.

So he need to kill her. He can't go on living life knowing a creature this magnificent is real, alive, and so close for him to touch, to claim as his own. She'll ruin him, turn him into a love sick puppy instead of the calculated, intelligent killer he is. Before he knows it, he'll be caught because of a stupid mistake because he was distracted by thoughts of her.

But this need, this desire is too strong for him to handle. He can't control himself when he's denying himself the luxury of indulging.

So maybe he should contact her. She is going to be a cop after all, which might come in handy in the future. Best to expose her to him early on before he decides to meet her in person.

* * *

So guys I have a tumblr account now. I'm new so forgive me if it's not great.

beinginthedarkesthour is my name.

Follow me I'll follow back!


	3. Chapter 3

The investigation lays dormant for a few weeks. No new leads, suspects, or breakthroughs. 3XK doesn't try to reach out to Beckett again either. Slowly as weeks turn to months the guilt from getting Green killed starts seeping away. She's no longer the center of attention around the bull pen which helps a million.

Michaels takes her out to more homicides than Flynns but she understands why Flynns would be upset with her. Green was his best friend in college. They played football together on the weekends.

She just tries to avoid him.

It's not until seven months later that she gets a package on her desk one morning. It's in a pink envelop about the size of a hallmark card.

It _is_ a hallmark card.

**Happy Birthday Officer Beckett. This will be a great year for you.**

Signed

**Yours**.

**PS: your gift should arrive soon.**

She has no idea who did this but if she had to guess it would be Royce. And if not Royce oddly she feels like Michaels gave it to her. Her father probably doesn't even know what month it is since all he does is drink and break promises.

* * *

When she goes inside her apartment that night she isn't expecting what she sees. Someone broke in her apartment and left candles burning, rose peddles all around, both red and white. The red ones are scattered while the white ones lead a trail to her bathroom. On her bed a silk robe she didn't buy is laid out along with a note.

The warmth from the candles and flickering lights has her melting from the inside out almost instantly. This is exactly what she needs. She's been so wound up lately that she never even has time to herself anymore.

Beckett strips out her clothes and steps into the tub where the water is still hot, at a temperature she enjoys. Next to the tub is a tray with a stack of papers and a glass of wine. She bites her lip to keeping from smiling but she can't help herself.

She leans back in the tub, lets the warm water work its way into her bones. She closes her eyes for a minute, relaxed, and takes a sip of wine, lets it work it's way down, fill her veins with the sweetness of it. She should so call him and thank him for this. She opens the note that was on the bed, expecting to read something from Royce but she was wrong. Dead dead wrong.

**Enjoy yourself Officer. Life's about to get pretty emotional for you and I want you to take the time to treat yourself every once in a while.**

**Yours truly,**

**3XK**

Kate shot up in the tub, dropping her wine glass over the edge. Ignoring the loud slice it makes in the blissful quiet of her apartment. She quickly climbed out and covered herself. She grabbed her gun from the bed where she discarded her clothes and searched her apartment. When she found no one she checked the stairs and elevators but to no avail. He's gone. If he was even still here in the first place.

* * *

She's dressed in sweats and her NYPD shirt while cops search her place and forensics are dusting for prints and gathering evidence. Flynns takes her statement.

"You just got in the tub? Drank the wine? What if it was poisoned? You weren't the least bit suspicious?"

Now that she goes over it, it was stupid of her. But it's her birthday, she thought it was Royce. Is that so terrible?

"We're testing the wine but for now we need to take you to the hospital."

"There's no need for that," a voice says from behind the group, just walking in to the room. "He isn't trying to kill her, just swoon her."

Kate smiles when she sees who it is. Royce. "What're you doing here?" She asks.

"Hey kid. I heard about what's going on."

"How?"

"I got connections," he says voice deep with a smile that goes on for miles. "So any leads?"

"It'll take a while to sort out all her fingerprints but we are checking for his. Right now the best we got is the security video from the lobby downstairs. But I doubt it'll be that easy," Michaels answers.

"Yeah this guy had been doing this for years now. No way he'll get caught now."

Beckett sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

"Officer we're gonna leave a patrol car in the front of your building and outside your apartment."

"What? No-"

"No arguments! This guy is dangerous. Right now you're the only thing bringing him out of hiding so we need to keep you safe," Flynns explains. "Got it?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Beckett packs a overnight bag so she can go stay with her father again for the night. With the pace CSU is going it'll be tomorrow before they finish.

By her dresser she finds a pamphlet for alcoholism when she grabs her spare gun. About how to treat it, understand it, and cope with it. It says if you or someone you know suffers from an alcohol addiction to call the number below. The facility isn't free. Quite expensive actually and Beckett's insurance isn't enough to cover it.

But what do you know. Another note. This guy must like to write.

**Call the number below and tell them your name. I've settled any problems you could have so your father can get better.**

**Good luck.**

She tries not to think about it as she slips the pamphlet into her bag instead of pointing it out to CSU.

* * *

The next morning she's scrubbing the security video from the lobby in her apartment. There's no way he could've taken all that up to her apartment and not have been noticed by anyone or see on-

"I got him!" She yells across the bull pen when she stops a man holding a large duffle bag.

"How do you know it's him?" Asks Montgomery.

"Trust me. I know. But his face is covered. I don't see any identifying markers on him or the bag."

"Then let's start a canvass," Flynns suggests. "Someone had to have seen him."

"Yeah. I'll get a team together."

"Great job officer," Michaels says slapping her on the back and smiling.

* * *

**Tumblr: beinginthedarkesthour**

**And this is based off the prompt by Veraflynns on tumblr! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm deciding to follow the advice of you guys and friends on tumblr.**

**I'm looking for a beta. Help?**

**Also a shout out to purplangel for getting me out of my funk :)**

**Thank you to every one who followed, favorited, and reviewed. Every single one makes me all giggly. **

* * *

She's been awake for almost seventy two hours straight. She isn't counting the forty-five minute nap she snagged on her dads couch when she went home to shower and change though.

She hasn't been sleeping because they've been working on identifying 3xk from the video. But also because every time she closes her eyes she sees his blurred face, the silhouette of his body and it scares her so much, sends a terror bone deep throughout her body that she wakes with a start, has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. But despite the fact that he's a killer Beckett's more afraid of how easily she's drawn to him. And she's never met him, never seen his face. Only heard his condescendingly smooth and deep voice. And it's that voice that she hears when she rereads the notes he's written her through the evidence bags.

Except the one on the pamphlet for people with alcohol addictions. She rereads it, runs her fingers lightly over the smooth cool paper and debates with herself on whether she should call. It would be wrong, so so wrong to do that knowing a serial killer gave it to her. But it's for her father. He needs it. This could save his life. He's worth more than her pride and morals, his life is.

She should call.

But not yet.

* * *

They've interviewed sixteen people in these seventy-two hours and two of them claim to have gotten a good look at their guy.

A break.

About damn time.

"We sat Ms. Underwood and Mr. Rivers down with different sketch artists. Hopefully," Michaels says, checking his watch. "We'll have both done by five today."

"That's good," Beckett exclaims, relief flooding her eyes.

"This is more progress we've made since the last time. Good work."

"Thank you Captain."

When the team dissembles Kate sits at her desk and dials the number on the pamphlet. What's the harm if they're going to catch the guy? Her fathers life is more important.

A sudden thought has Beckett hanging up the phone before the first ring and walking toward the break room with panic written in her every facet.

What if it's a trap?

She can't be sure. What if it's 3xk's secret lair where he kills people like H.H Holmes with his hotel of horror. What if he wants to kill her father?

No she can't risk it.

But that's all the more reason to put it in as evidence for the case. And yet she still can't find it in herself to do it.

"Hey. What're you doing in here?" Michaels asks her when he walks in to grab a cup of coffee.

"I just-needed a minute." She leans her head down.

"What's on your mind?"

"He's making me question everything I do. He set all that shit up in my apartment knowing it would all be evidence. So that only leads me to believe he wanted me out my apartment."

"For what?" He inquires, more to himself than to her.

"I don't know." _And that's what scares me._

"I'll have CSU check for cameras, mics, and stuff like that. That means you'll be out your place another day though."

"That's okay. I should spend time with my dad." She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a breath.

"In the meantime Beckett," Michaels says, swallowing thickly. "Try not to play his game. He wants you to worry, to be anxious."

Kate just sighed and worried her lip.

"Maybe you should go take a lunch break. Clear your head and get ready for the sketches."

"Yeah,yeah okay."

Beckett doesn't think she can eat anything if she tried so instead she just goes for a walk. It's cold, the bite of the air will help clear the fog out of her head. She needs to keep thinking like a cop, not a victim. Being worried won't get her anywhere. Focus on the facts and the evidence. These sketches coming in should really help speed up the investigation.

She's about thirty blocks away when she gets a phone call. She doesn't even look at the I.D.

"Beckett."

"I know who you are officer."

A single chill runs down her spine, her palms instantly begin to sweat, and her lungs suddenly decide to stop working.

"Nice to know you know my voice."

"How could I forget it?" She questions, surprised at how un- nervous she sounds. Now her hands are shaking.

"What's wrong? I hear a tremble in your voice."

She closes her eyes. She can hear the blood pumping in her ears. She takes a seat at a bus stop bench and braces herself. She's too far from the precinct to make it in time to trace the call.

"You're watching me."

"How'd you know?" His voice takes on a lightness then. He's got an air of smugness, a condescending one that makes her either want to smack him silly or fuck him senseless.

Did she really just consider sex with him?

Dreams are one thing-uncontrollable but really doing it? NO.

"I didn't," she says with the same 'cheeriness'

"Then why are you looking around?"

Her head feels funny. She's dizzy.

It's his voice. It's absolutely _intoxicating_. Deep and smooth and dare she say sexy. It's what is doing these things to her body. Not the fact that he's a creepy killer but because she's attracted to him.

_Shit._

She's going to hell.

"Kate," he breathes and she swears she can feel it against her ear. Her eyes close on their own volition. "Listen to me."

She is. _Intently_.

"Send. Your. Father. To The. Rehab. Center."

"Why?" When'd she get breathless?

"Don't you want him to get better?"

"Who are you?"

"His health trumps any moral issues you're dealing with."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he answers, exasperatedly. "I like you officer."

"Like me?" Why is her heart racing at that? Why does she like it?

"Okay," he laughs. And it's a deep throat chuckle that vibrates through her entire body. "I like-like you."

"Then tell me you're name."

"You know it Kate. You know who I am."

"Then what's the harm in telling me?" She counters.

"Tell your boys to call off the sketches. I sent those people to throw you off. They don't know they were used."

"What!"

"Kate," he says breathing faster. "R...C."

"RC? What's that?" She asks, panic rising, flooding, overflowing.

"Goodbye officer." His voice is strained.

"Wait!" Kate stands abruptly, frantically searching the area around her.

"It's time to make a big move in this game we're playing babe."

Her stomach drops to the ground. She sees him.

One hand is in the pocket of his midnight blue coat and he's swinging his foot. Like...like he's nervous?

Then he looks up and meets her eyes.

* * *

**Tumblr: beinginthedarkesthour**

**And this is based on the prompt created by veraflynns on tumblr. And she's also flawedperfectionx here on ffnet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUGE thanks to my beta Danielle :) You're awesome.**

* * *

If one more person questions her about whether or not she is sure about 3xk she might just start shooting people.

"Yes," she tells Michaels and Captain Montgomery. "When I noticed him, he looked right at me, smiled, and hung up the phone. I attempted to chase him down, but he was too far away and I lost him by the subway."

"Alright, you'll need to meet with the sketch artist and give them a description. Thank God those guys from earlier are still here," Flynns says while adjusting his gun holster.

She really doesn't like him.

"No need for a sketch. I can show you a picture." Beckett sits down at a desk and pulls up Google images. Then she types in a name and his picture appears. She would know her favorite author anywhere. "There he is."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Beckett? You sure this is the guy?" Michaels asks her, concern laced in his voice.

"Yes 3xk is...Richard Castle."

* * *

When Castle finally makes it home his shoulders are sagging. His hair ruffled from running his fingers through it, and his clothes are disheveled from trying to outrun her. He had been careless and reckless. He allowed his emotions to get the better of him and as a result, he did not think through this plan.

By now they've figured out who he is and by tomorrow morning his face will be all over the news. All he wanted was to see her again. She's hypnotizing and mesmerizing and he has no idea why he is so drawn to her, but he is and he is sure that he will have her. Even if it means putting things off for a while.

But first things first, he needs to get the hell out of town. Time to call in some favors.

* * *

His face is all over the news by that night. By the next morning, stories of his murders are featured on The View, and his mother and daughter have been dragged in to be talked to and scrutinized by the cops. No one believes that they didn't know they were living under the same roof as 3XK.

They wonder how Alexis feels about him killing her step mother, Gina, and Kate wants to spit out her cereal. Richard Castle's daughter disappeared soon after he did. How do they think Alexis feels? His mother claims not to know anything although it's clear she does. How can she not?

Kate sits at her fathers dining room table while eating a bowl of cereal and watches the news. Her father hasn't seen it yet and she almost doesn't want him to. Her therapist has though and he's called her twice this morning. She has yet to answer.

Richard Castle was her mothers favorite author and she believes if her father knew, it would drive him deeper into the drink.

Last night she checked out the rehab center 3xk or...Richard Castle suggested she send her father to. Despite her deep disliking for that man, it's a pretty good one. She wants her father away from the scrutiny of finding out because if he does he'll fall deeper into the black pit that's slowly eating him alive and never come out. So she'll call during lunch today and hopefully her father will be up to it. Right now he's nursing a hangover from drinking with his friends from the office. Apparently celebrating a divorce.

Michaels called her too and gave her the all clear to return home, CSU didn't find anything in her apartment to worry about. She wants to get the rest of her mothers Castle books and take them home with her to study. Kate has read them all, at the request of her mother, but always returned them. Given the circumstances she is sure her mother wouldn't have minded.

Montgomery gave her the day off, but told her to come in for an important meeting with a Detective Lee. She's never heard of Detective Lee. She wonders what he could want from her, a rookie.

Kate hears her father gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Katie," he greets, voice strained and gruff. He sits at the table and lays his head in his hands and puffs out a breath.

"How'd you sleep?" She gets up to make him a cup of coffee. It always seems to settle his nerves.

"The nightmares are getting worse."

Hers are too.

"Dad...?"

"No Katie," he says knowing that tone of voice.

She sets the mug down in front of him along with a muffin. He pushes it aside.

"Can you just listen? There's a facility for people with alcohol addict-"

"I don't have an addiction!" He yells, eyes grow wider and darker with anger. He stands from the table and looms down at her. "My wife just died! I think I'm entitled to a few drinks!"

"You're still drunk." Alcohol pours from his every facet. Out of his eyes, his skin, his breath, and it even mixes with his emotions, fueling him.

"So what if I am?"

"Mom died ten months ago."

"So? Are you telling me you're over it?" He accuses, folding his arms.

"No! How could you even think that?"

"Then you have right to judge! You should understand."

"I do dad. But it's time for you to start grieving in a healthy way."

"What like you? You joined the police academy. You trying to get yourself killed doesn't sound like a healthy way to grieve either," he retorts puerilely.

"You know that's not why I joined the NYPD. I joined to solve her case, Dad. You're the one drinking yourself to death. What happens when I'm not here to help you?"

"I never asked for your help." Jim leaves the kitchen and slams his bedroom door.

Kate sighs and yells out, "you need help Dad. You need to go!" He doesn't reply, not that she expected him to anyway.

* * *

"Officer Beckett, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Leighton Lee, the lead investigator on a major human trafficking case ongoing," Montgomery explains, gesturing to the tall blond woman that's sitting in a chair in his office.

Beckett shakes the woman's hand. Her grip is tough and her handshake strong, but her hands are soft. Beckett already has a lot of respect for her and can feel it growing.

"Nice to meet you."

"Detective Lee has made me an interesting proposal and I'd like you to listen to it."

"Okay, what's it about?" Kate asks the woman. She's wearing a grey and white powerhouse suit with her legs crossed. The woman oozes confidence and Kate suddenly sees herself like this in the future.

"Officer Beckett, I am the Department head for Vice. I control all investigations going on, I control who comes and who goes."

"Ahem," Montgomery clears his throat and raises an eyebrow at the woman.

The woman faces Montgomery and blushes.

"Most of the time," she corrects. "And right now I'm looking for a fresh face. I have heard a lot about you and I want you to work with me on this case I'm on right now."

"In Vice? Am I even qualified for Vice. I've only been a cop-"

"I'm well aware of how long you've been a cop, but out of all the rookies that graduated, you're the one who stood out to me Beckett. Montgomery has informed me you just made a major break in the 3XK case? Identifying who is 3xk? We've been hunting him for years. That's talent. And I want that talent on my team."

"What would you want me to do?"

"You'd be undercover with me. Once you commit to being a part of the team, I will debrief you so that you know what you'll be working on. Take a day or two and think about it. If you agree you could be undercover for an extended period of time."

"How long?"

"A year at least."

Beckett looks over at her Captain and he nods his head. "I think you'd excel in Vice, Officer," he shrugs his shoulders.

"There are still other requirements that I don't meet-"

"Regardless, take a day. Sleep on it. And when you decide," Lee stands and holds out a card for Beckett. "Let me know."

Lee walks out the office, power and sophistication entwined in her every step.

Beckett faces Montgomery.

"This is a big step for your career. It'll be a step up from being a uniform."

"I have no experience going undercover. I'll be spotted quickly."

"Not necessarily. You haven't been a cop long enough for people to peg you as one. And you'll be trained."

"I'd have to leave my dad," she ponders aloud. She can't leave him in his time of need, whether he's ready to admit it or not, he's falling apart.

"I understand but know that you have my highest recommendation. Whatever you decide," he adds dramatically. "Go home. Think about it."

* * *

She doesn't go home, she instead goes to her dads place. He's passed out on the bed, a bottle of scotch clutched in his left hand, a picture of her mother in his right. Anger and disappointment immediately overcome her. She feels helpless and all she can do is cry. She takes both the scotch bottle and picture from him and gets him tucked into bed, but before she can leave he stirs blinking his eyes open and groaning at the light filtering through the open windows.

"Katie, I'm so sorry about this morning."

"You know how you can make it up to me?" She whispers, keeping the tears that are pooling in her eyes at bay.

He hums.

"Go to the rehab facility. Just try it out-"

He huffs a breath of annoyance.

"- and if it isn't working, isn't making you feel like you can live without the bottle, I'll come pick you up."

He doesn't respond but looks at her with a sadness she knows all to well. "We'll talk when you're sober."

She closes the curtains in his room and shuts the door.

She can't and won't have her father living in a house full of toxic poison. If he wants to drink then she'd rather he'd drive himself bankrupt buying drinks at a bar. Then maybe he'll realize what he's doing not only to himself, but to her as well.

She then scours the house and throws all of the alcohol she can find out.

* * *

**This is based on the gifset prompt by veraflynns on tumblr.**

**Tumblr: beinginthedarkesthour **


End file.
